Hurts like heaven
by WhiteRabbit94
Summary: Drabble POV Lyon/ Porque a pesar de tener dentro de mi todos estos sentimientos seré tu amigo, porque así es como quieres verme, y al menos así me ves. .:LyonxJuvia no correspondido:.


Sí, si si, antes de que digan, ¿No jodan, que hace esta tipa que tiene al Gruvia como su OTP subiendo un Lyvia?, porque este drabble es mejor dicho, los sentimientos de Lyon, osea, no es correspondido, y hay insinuación Gruvia aquí dentro e.e' Por nada del mundo puedo cambiar el Gruvia, por más que Lyon me agrade.

Es por eso que escribo este drabble, para dar a conocer la situación en la cual Lyon se encuentra respecto a sus sentimientos por Juvia,y como esta, está perdidamente enamorada de Gray. **Advertencia: Posible OoC**

¡ Disfrútenlo!

* * *

.

.

**Personajes:** Lyon Bastia + Juvia Loxar&Gray.

**Palabras:** 532

**Titulo:** Hurts like heaven.

.

.

.

Te ves tan hermosa hoy.

Con tu vestido azul ajustado al cuerpo, con algo de vuelo en la falda. Tu cabellos largo y ondulando danzando con el viento. Tu rostro pálido y tus mejillas sonrojadas.

Simplemente tu, _Juvia,_ eres el ser más hermoso que jamás haya visto.

Incluso cuando te tropiezas te ves linda, adorable. O cuando te llevas algún objeto en el camino. O cuando resbalas en alguna calle de la ciudad. Y lo mejor de todas esas ocasiones es que yo estoy allí para atraparte.

Porque me enamoré de ti desde el primer día que te vi, sí, yo, Lyon Bastia se enamoró de ti desde que entré a tu gremio y te vi a la distancia, con tu rostro blanco que se asemeja a la nieve y tus pómulos adorablemente sonrojados. Porque ese día hubo una revolución en mi cabeza y en mi corazón la primera vez que hablamos, aunque sí, soy consiente que si nunca te hubiese hablando en aquel entonces, quizás ahora ni un hola me dedicarías.

No se como lo haces, pero se me va la mente a quién sabe donde al mirarte, hundiéndome en el océano fundido de tus ojos. Porque te amo con locura desde siempre, porque cuando te conocí volví a nacer. Cuando te conocí algo dentro de mí cambio, pero no te preocupes, fue para bien.

Fue muy duro ver, sin embargo, como suspirabas por _Gray_, hasta cuando te ignoraba, siempre estabas sola, rota y llena de dolor. Ni entonces lograste fijarte en lo mucho que significas para mí. Que todo lo que quieres que sienta por alguna chica y más, lo siento por ti, y que tu no le das la más mínima importancia. O peor, ni siquiera te das cuenta de lo profundo que es mi sufrimiento al no tenerte a mi lado, cuidándome, amándome...

Y no pienso decirte nada. Por más que se me venga el mundo abajo cada vez que te veo con Gray. Por más que me mate ver la forma en la que le sonríes a él, como si fuese el núcleo de tu existencia. Por más que estalle de ira al notar la manera en la que miras a ese chico que a pensar de todo, en lo más profundo de mí aun lo llamo amigo, y como te brillan los ojos al hablar de él. Por más que tenga que fingirme tu amigo todos los días, dentro de tu gremio y en alguna misión donde concordemos, sintiéndome como me siento. Y seré tu amigo, porque así es como quieres verme, y al menos así me ves.

A mí pesar, para mí siempre fuiste, eres y serás la mujer más extraordinaria que tuve la suerte de conocer, y la que se llevó mi cabeza, mi corazón y todo aquello que me pertenece. Y no creo que jamás pueda sentir algo similar, y por eso escribo estas palabras. Para cuando deje de verte y mi mundo se derrumbe, recuerde que eres feliz y que eso debe bastarme.

Te amo, y la verdad no se si alegrarme o llorar por ello, ya que amarte duele como el cielo… mentira, es mucho peor que eso.

.

.

* * *

Y eso fue todo? :c Es un drabble, tenía que ser pequeño. No se si quedó bien, y si eres fan del Lyvia, perdón por hacer un no correspondido, el Gruvia es mi OTP, pero no soy ignorante de los sentimientos de Lyon hacia Juvia, y la verdad, si Gray sigue con su actitud de no hacerle caso a la Loxar, o peor, rechaza sus sentimientos, entonces la prefiero con el peli plateado.

Espero ver sus lindos reviews pronto!

Cuídense muchísimo!

Ja-ne!

**U**sagi-**c**h_a_n*


End file.
